Wireless IoT communication is the cutting edge of modern consumer and commercial electronics. However, some significant roadblocks stand in the way of IoT ubiquity. In particular, the limited range of current protocols, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Z-Wave, and Zigbee, limit the applications of those networks, particularly in RF-noisy environments and applications that require long-range communication (which is further limited by government regulation). Additionally, different devices require different amounts of data to control those devices, and typical systems sacrifice range for speed. Thus, low-data devices are range limited by unnecessary data speed. This is especially the case for high-speed protocols such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and Zigbee. Another issue facing IoT networks is FCC regulation. The FCC limits power output, and most protocols transmit at maximum power levels, significantly beyond what is necessary to have a stable link, wasting power and unnecessarily reducing battery life. Yet another issue facing IoT networks is that processing an entire data packet to determine whether that information is intended for those devices results in unnecessary power drain and slower transmission speeds of data across the IoT networks. Additionally, FCC regulations may provide government-imposed limits, such as the limit that the maximum transmitter output power, fed into the antenna, not exceed 30 dBm (1 watt) for unlicensed wireless equipment operating in the ISM band.
Some protocols, such as Z-wave, may address these issues by communicating on the low data 900 MHz ISM band, but are still significantly range-limited. For example, even when fully meshed, the range of a Z-wave network is only 160 meters, which is limiting in many settings. Additionally, Z-wave and other similar protocols operate on a single frequency, and rely on time-division and other similar multiplexing to communicate with multiple devices. This makes these protocols especially susceptible to collisions and interference with other networks and devices, and requires additional data to secure communications, all of which increases the amount of data that needs to be transmitted and decreases range. The requirement for multiple hubs and/or devices to mesh and extend the network also increases costs associated with the network, with only marginal improvements in range.
Other wireless networks, such as cellular networks, rely on large and expensive antenna arrays, with high power output and expensive high-gain receivers. Because of expense and regulatory limitations, such networks are not feasible for most, if not all, commercial IoT applications, and are certainly out of the question for private residential settings. Thus, despite efforts in the industry, significant problems still remain.
Other types of protocols which use wireless communication include Bluetooth and Wi-Fi. Each protocol has its own range limitations. Additionally, many protocols such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi require a two-way connection between a client and an access point. At times when the connection between a smart device, such as a Blue-tooth enabled furnace, and a host is lost, then the host will drop the smart device.
Various protocols are used for organizing information that is sent over a network; standard protocols allow for various devices to communicate with each other. For example, the IPX packet begins with a header which has the following fields and the number of bytes allocated for that field follows in parentheses: Checksum (2 bytes), Packet Length-including the IPX header (2 bytes), Transport Control, also known as hop count (1 byte), Packet Type (1 byte), Destination address (12 bytes), and Source address (12 bytes). The IPX packet protocol had limited data routing abilities and became disfavored with the rise of the Internet. IPX has been generally replaced by the TCP/IP protocol, which is used for exchanging data between a single network device and another network device. The User Datagram Protocol is a transport layer protocol on TCP/IP that is designed for broadcasting messages to multiple network devices.
TCP/IP consists mainly of TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) and IP (Internet Protocol). The IP protocol is used for addressing and routing packets between hosts. An IP packet consists of an IP header and an IP payload.
A datagram is a basic transfer associated with a packet-switched network. Typically, a datagram is structured to include a payload and a header. Datagrams provide two-way communication services across a packet switched network. The delivery, arrival time, and order of arrival of datagrams need not be guaranteed by the network.
A typical IP packet consists of the following IP headers: Source IP Address (the IP address of the original source of the IP datagram); Destination IP Address (the IP address of the final destination of the IP datagram); Identification (used to identify a specific IP datagram and to identify all fragments of a specific IP datagram if fragmentation occurs); Protocol (informs IP at the destination host whether to pass the packet up to TCP, UDP, ICMP, or other protocols); Checksum (a simple mathematical computation used to verify the integrity of the IP header); and Time-to-Live (designates the number of networks on which the datagram is allowed to travel before being discarded by a router; the TTL is set by the sending host and is used to prevent packets from endlessly circulating on an IP internetwork; when forwarding an IP packet, routers are required to decrease the TTL by at least one). See https://technet.microsoft.com/en-us/library/cc958827.aspx.
The use of the TCP/IP protocol may result in cost issues, since following the TCP/IP protocol can use up bandwidth and create bandwidth issues. The packet information that is part of the TCP/IP protocol may significantly increase total transmitted data in comparison to the user's intent on communicating.
A protocol may examine a packet and handle information within the packet. In one example, a network packet is embedded in another packet, such as “IP masquerading.” When a packet is sent, an encapsulated packet is prepared and sent as the payload data. When the packet is received, the payload data is removed and examined, and the encapsulated packet is then sent over a network.
Control data is an inherent part of the transport method. Control data is transmitted in addition to the actual data transmitted by user. The control data is removed when the data arrives. A protocol, such as the IP protocol, includes data to control the routing of the payload data.
In one example, the IP version 4 control data sends fourteen fields. These fields include a version, an internet header length, a differentiated service code point, and explicit Congestion Notification, a total packet length, an identification field, a number of flags, a fragment offset, a time to live, a protocol, a header checksum, a source address, a destination address, and a number of options.
Delivering a wireless communication over a distance is a known problem in the art. For example, the Bluetooth® wireless communication protocol is relatively short range, and some may use mesh nodes as repeaters in an attempt to extend the range of the Bluetooth® wireless communication protocol. Communications may be transmitted over as many as 20 mesh hops or more. Mesh nodes may allow the extension of a transmission area; however, the use of mesh nodes typically adds a cost overhead to retransmitting packets. Users generally set up the nodes to be in relatively close physical proximity to each other. When the transmission distance of the protocol is exceeded, mesh nodes may sever the proximity network and prevent communication. When expanding the distance of wireless transmission, such as to a barn that is remotely located from a residence, a preferred method in the art is to install a physical wire connection.
Additionally, after the attack on Sep. 11, 2001, builders are now more likely to use concrete cores; for example, modern skyscrapers may use thick concrete cores which obstruct wireless signals; in some instances, the builders may drill holes of 50 feet or longer and pass an Ethernet cable or other hardwire through thick building materials which obstruct wireless signals.